LLE
by busard
Summary: Set after season 2. What if Clark had never become himself again and had stayed as Kal. Some people will find what had happen to him.


This is my first try at writing a smallville fic. I warn you before you begin to read this story : I'm a french writer and my English is not very good. But I have this idea in mind for a long time and I want to share it. So, please don't flame me about my grammar.

L.L.E

For the first time, Martha and Jonathan Kent returned to Smallville. Since they have lost their farm, they never have come again in the small town. Martha's father had help them to rebuilt a new life, but they never have forget their life and the son they have lost. It is still a fresh wound for them, because they don't know what their son Clark had become. For ten years they have search their son without any luck. It's a little like if their son was dead, but they refuse to believe it.

Chloe is very sad for Clark's parents. Ever since he had left Smallville, Chloe had never have any news about her best friend and former love interest. She had asked Clark's parent to come with with her to Smallville. She had known that it was hard for them to come there, but she know that they need a closure. And the letter from her cousin had help her to convince them.

Lois was Chloe's favorite cousin. Unfortunately, they don't have seen each other since a very long time. The general was adamant that Lois need to travel with him. Until she receive the letter, Chloe don't have known that her cousin was married. In her letter Lois had asked her cousin to come to visit them in Smallville. What had made Chloe wonder is the address of Lois new home. Chloe can't believe that her world traveler cousin has finally settle in a country town as Smallville, and she can't wait to ask her cousin the lot of question she had.

The car turn in the Kent farm alley, and Martha can't help but let a tear fall. Jonathan take her in his arm. He try to not let his sadness shown. He knows that Chloe was right when she had said that they need to return to their ex-farm. Jonathan is midly happy with his new life. His job help him to paye a decent life to Martha, but he regret their life in the farm. And most of all, he regret his son. Sure, he was angry with Clark when Martha had lost their baby, but he had never wanted for their son to disappear. The sign of the farm broke his heart, but he fight the feeling and force himself to look at his former house.

Chloe park the car near Clark's barn. She leave the car and go to the entrance of the farm. Suddenly the door of the house open and a young boy run boy don't look much older than five. Martha can't help but let a cry escape her. The boy look so much like Clark that it's incredible. The boy still at Chloe and the kents sight.

" You're here to see my daddy and mommy ?" Asked the boy.

" I think so."Said Chloe." Who are you ?"

" I'm John El" Said the young boy with a familiar smile. " My mommy is Lois El and my daddy Kal El."

" KAL EL ??" Esclaimed Martha and Jonathan. " It's not possible !"

" John ! You're sister is asleep ! Be calm or I tell your father !" Said a voice inside of the house.

"Oups ! Sorry mommy."

A young woman come in the garden and look at her son with eyes full of love and a little anger.

" Don't be sorry. You know that you can't scream when your siblings are asleep, so don't do it. Sometime, I swear, you are so much like your father that it's amazing. And don't laugh !"

Chloe can't help but laugh. Never she can't have imagine her cousin to be a mom. But she seem very good at it. It's obvious to her that the boy love his mother very much.

" Hello cous." Said Chloe.

" Chloe ! I'm so glad you can have come !" Lois turned to her son " You're a lucky one John. You can go to play with your friend but don't forget."

" I won't mom. Nice to meet you."

" And don't run."

" Okay mom ."

Lois turn again to her cousin and the guest who had come with her.

" Forgive me." She said. " I'm so glad to see you. Mind to introduce your friend Chloe ?"

" Lois, this is Martha and Jonathan Kent."

" Kent ? as the Kent farm ?"

" Yes." Said Jonathan. " This farm was our."

" A lot of things have surely change around. When Kal had buy this farm the house was totally destroyed. He had rebuild it."

" Not at all" Said Martha. " The house is exactly the same as when we had sell the farm"

" Why have you buy a farm ?" Asked Chloe. " I would have never imagine you to live in a country. Is your job in Smallville ?"

" No" laughed Lois. " I work in Metropolis. I'm a journalist."

" A journalist ?!"

" Yes. Don't look so stunned. I work in the daily Planet. Maybe you have read one of my article. I sign them LLE."

" You're LLE ? But most of your article are signed LLE and KE."

" Kal is a journalist too."

But before she can continue a cry come from the house.

" Come on, Lara had wake up. I need to feed her. We can discuss more after."

When he return home Kal found his wife laughing with a blond woman. He can't help but think that he knows this woman, in the past. Since he had leave Smallville, so long ago, he had never think again about the people he had left back. He was lucky to meet general Samuel Lane soon after he had come to metropolis. The general was attacked by some armed man and Kal had save his life. In gratitude, the general had offer a job to Kal : to be the bodyguard of his daughter. Kal don't have wanted the job and he was ready to tell so to the general when Lois had come. As soon as he had see her, he had known that he had found his soul mate. So, instead of refusing, he had accepted the job. The next morning, the general, Lois and Kal have leave the united state. Kal had spend two years to seduce Lois and convince her that the best thing for them is to marry him. The general had agree wholeheartedly when Kal had asked for Lois hand. They have been married in Rome where the general was stationed. For the next two years Kal had continued to work with the general. But when they have found that Lois was pregnant, they have decided to return to the state. Kal and Lois have work for some paper during their married life, so they don't have any difficulty to find a job to the daily planet. Kal don't have wanted to live in Metropolis, so when he had found this farm he had buy it immediately. The general had give them a lot of money when they have married. Kal and Lois have rented an apartment in Metropolis until Kal had rebuilt the house. For their third anniversary, kal had fly himself and Lois to their new house. This is there that John, Sam and Lara have been born. Smiling Kal come to his house. The blond woman return herself and she scream "Clark !!".

End

This fic is a part of another fic I have writed. Maybe I will post it if you wanted to. It's a prequel to this fic. I'm so in need for Clois ! In my country we are in season 7. I want to see the season 9 !! I hope you have liked it.


End file.
